The Phone Call
"Brrring, brrring." "Suzy, its for you," Mommy called. "Hello, its Lexi, my mommy said it was alright if I called you to come over," said Lexi. "Are you alright? You sound sick." I asked. "Yeah, its just a cold. Achoo!" she sneezed. "Okay, let me ask Mommy first," I decided. "Sure," said Mommy. "Just make sure your home in an hour." "Wait," said Lexi. "My mom says she can pick you up." ''Okay, ''I think. "Lexi's mom says she can pick me up." All of a sudden I hear a honking noise. "That's her!" says Mommy. "Have a good playdate." As soon as Mommy went inside, I heard a zipping noise, followed by an evil laugh. When I looked, I saw something purple, and green. "Who are you?" I ask. "I'm Barney," he said. Then he hits the pedals very hard. I scream. "Do you want me to die?" "I've been around for millions of years and haven't died yet," he retorted. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Then we arrived at a mansion that looked creepy. "Get in!" demanded Barney. When I got in I saw a table with red stuff stained on it. "What is that?" I ask Barney. "Ketchup," he laughed. "Do you like games?" "Yes," I answer. "Then lets play Follow the Leader," he answered. "Okay," I decided. "Where are the grown-ups?" "I am a grown-up, YOU FOOL!" he said. Then he slapped me. "Please don't hurt me," I cried. "Let's play." Barney marched up the steps and I followed. He went into a what-looked-like bedroom. I followed. "This is your bedroom," he laughed. "But I'm not staying here," I say. "When you come back you will," he said, followed by a chilling laugh. Suddenly a tall man in a suit leaped out of the closet. When he turned around, HE HAD NO FACE! I scream in terror. "Oh, no need to be scared," said Barney. "This is just an old friend of mine, Slendy." "Hi, Suzy," he said. "How do you know my name?" I ask. "I'll leave you two alone," Barney said. "So," said Slendy. "How old are you?" "5," I say. "Oh, I already knew. Just wanted to see if you knew. Anyways we're going to New York." "Is that where the Statue of Liberty is?" I ask. "You don't need to know right now." "But does Mommy know?" I ask. "Yes, of course Mommy knows," he said. "Why are we going to New York?" I ask. "Because, that's where the money is," he said. He hands me a piece of paper. "Why do I need a piece of paper?" "BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK YOU ASSHOLE!" said Slendy. It had all my info on it. My name and eveything. He slapped me and when I woke up I was in a hotel room with a man, naked! "What am I supposed to do?" I ask. "HAVE SEX YOU FUCKING CUNT!" he screamed. "What is sex?" I ask. "Just follow your instincts," said Slendy. I should've never answered the phone call. Category:Barney's Crimes Category:Lost Barney Episodes